


The Walls Are Closing I, There's No Room...

by Two_princes_kiss



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_princes_kiss/pseuds/Two_princes_kiss
Summary: the title says it all, the walls have closed in and there isn't enough room to do anything
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Kudos: 16





	The Walls Are Closing I, There's No Room...

“The walls are closing in,” I whipped my head back and forth. Jigen and I had fallen into a trap door, Lupin and Fujiko probably racing around the building to find out how to stop this.

“Uh,” Jigen stuttered and looked around too, “shit.shit.shit.shit.” Our bodies were being pressed together, faces inches apart and his entire body pressed against mine. His eyes suddenly widened in realization and he pulled his gun out, shooting a patch of wires and electronics. The walls stopped.

“Fucking hell,” he tucked his gun back into his pocket, “wonder how long we’ll be here.” 

“This is going to be miserable,” I groaned and tried to adjust my body into more comfort. 

Only accomplishing rubbing my cock against Jigen’s body. More discomfort. 

“We’ll get out of here,” he moved around as well. Making the situation worse. 

Then I felt his erection against me as well. Making the situation worse. 

I had jeans on, the three of them encouraging me to wear more ‘normal’ clothes on heists. Better at blending in or something along those lines. 

Jigen cleared his throat and stared at the ceiling, his neck exposed and vulnerable. 

“Wanna do it while we wait?” Jigen sighed and smirked at me. 

“WHAT!?” I shouted at him and he cackled, shoving his hand behind me and grabbing my ass. 

“Don’t act like you don’t want to honey,” he laughed and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. He wasn’t wrong obviously, I was just thrown a little off guard. He was always one to complain when I asked him for sex in places that weren’t the bedroom.

“You never want to have sex with me anywhere other than the damn bed,” I placed my hand son his hips, “I have every right to be at least suspicious.” 

“I don’t know it sounded fun,” he kissed me again, “I can warm up to the whole thing eventually.”

“I’m not gonna complain,” I smiled and felt my face warming, “just try to be careful and listen for anyone coming.”

“Hopefully the only person ‘coming’ is you dear,” he traced his free hand’s finger down my neck, “everyone probably thinks we’re dead anyway.” He unbuttoned the first two buttons of my shirt, untucking it from my pants and sliding a hand underneath. Everything was a little clumsy because of the lack of space to do anything, He started pressing kisses into my neck, eventually moving to biting and sucking at my skin. 

“What do you wanna do then?” I asked, holding back some noises bubbling in the back of my throat. 

“With this little space,” he whispered into my neck, “there isn’t many options.” He raised his hand from my ass to my back, thinking for a second. 

“Turn around,” he decided. 

“So I’m bottom huh?” I joked and tried to squeeze around, Jigen chuckling and assisting me in our tight squeeze. 

“Thought we should change it up,” he pressed his erection against my ass. He reached a hand around me to unbutton my pants, pulling them down somewhat harshly. I winced in anticipation, Jigen’s breath against my ear making my skin burn. Even more than it already was considering it was a million degrees in the small, cramped space. 

“Volume control?” Jigen whispered.

“We’ll see how I feel,” I mumbled, “if I have a bad feeling I’ll be quiet. Just match my tone.”

“Gotcha,” he kissed the back of my neck gently. He wrapped his arms around me to continue unbuttoning my shirt, sliding the shirt down partially to lick my neck and shoulders. 

“Fuck,” I whispered and pressed my hands against the metal wall. They were originally cold and felt good against my hot skin but now they were starting to warm up. One of Jigen’s hands raised up to place his hand on top of my left hand, his other hand snaking into my underwear and wrapping around my erection. He stroked me slowly, it felt good and slightly relieving at first but slowly became tortuous. 

I moaned and groaned the entire time, pushing against his hand to beg for more. 

“You can ask me to go faster you know,” Jigen muttered and pushed me harder into the wall with his hips. 

“Go faster then, you ass.” I muttered and laid my forehead against the wall. I went weak at the knees, my body using the wall for all its support. He chuckled and moved his hand faster, I gave off an embarrassingly loud moan earning a small breath of laughter from Jigen.    
“What about-” I groaned deep in my chest, “-you?”

“Depends on how long it takes for us to get help out of here,” he mumbled. He started grinding into me, I responded by moving back toward him. 

“Jesus Goemon,” he grunted loudly. 

“Take them off Jigen,” I panted, “both of us.” He took his hand off my cock, tugging my underwear down letting them fall to my ankles. He let go of my hand as well, struggling to remove his pants for a while. I whined impatiently, wanting to thrust into the wall for some kind of release. He wrapped his fist back around me, his other hand gripping my hip tight. I winced at the tight grip and his fist started pumping, fast. I let my mouth fall open and loud gasps were forced down my throat, Jigen still had his underwear on but he was definitely getting more pleasure from what he was doing compared to earlier. His hand was tugging me, using me for friction. Bruising was for sure an outcome from his tight grip, his hand on my hip moved to my chest. He trailed up where he slipped his fingers into my mouth, I sucked them and made them slick with saliva. 

“Shit,” he rolled his hips and quickened his hand. He pulled his fingers from my mouth and smeared the warm liquid on my chest, his nails sort of pressing into my skin as he tried to bare with the lack of touch he was receiving. 

I couldn’t hold back a scream when I came, my orgasm riding out slowly and the overwhelming sense of relief washing over me. I probably would have fallen onto the ground if there was any floor left, I felt the sticky thickness leak down my cock and thighs. 

“Turn around,” Jigen ordered and I attempted to flip my body around. Once I finally did Jigen looked me up and down, there was hunger in his eyes. I shivered a little under his gaze, something dangerous but demanding in his eyes. 

I watched him attempt to sit on the ground, his knees pushed flush against his chest. He raised his body a bit, using the wall as support, and licked everything up. I winced when he got to my cock, his tongue hitting the head that was overly sensitive and stimulated. He stood back up and sighed, smirking at me. 

“Can you get down there and do that?” He asked, I pulled my underwear back on with incredible struggle and tried to replicate how he was seated before. Once I did I slid up the wall and took no time at all to whip his cock out. I took it all in my mouth without a beat, trying to suck hard and fast. His hands gripped my hair, pulling it hard. I moaned with him in my mouth, his hips and hand guiding my pace. It felt good to be treated with such roughness, the dirty sounds and curses slipping from Jigen’s mouth being the most amazing reward I could have asked for. 

_ Screeeeeech “we found the intercom system and we’re gonna deactivate these stupid walls here soon, sit tight ladies.” _

Lupin’s voice. 

“I’m so close just keep going,” he said as if I was doing anything. I was sucking and twisting my tongue, letting him continue to guide me and yank at my hair.    
He moaned loud, his lips closed to keep it quieter than I had earlier. He came down my throat, hot and thick, I swallowed it all down. I pulled off, helping him put his pants back on before standing to get mine on. 

_ “We found the way to open them back up but it isn’t working,”  _ Lupin called over the intercom again,  _ “I’m assuming that’s related to you guys still having a bit of room left. We’re going to come in there through the trapdoor up top. Be there in a few seconds.” _

“Fuck quickly Jigen,” I mumbled and wiped my face. I tried to quickly button my shirt back in and tuck it properly in my pants, Jigen was trying to comb his fingers through his hair to fix it but that was not happening. 

“Your hickeys are dark,” Jigen winced before reaching out to help straighten my shirt. I combed my hair with my fingers, it fell back to place easily but I’m sure it was still terribly frizzy. 

“That’s alright I’ll blame it on something else,” I sighed, “when did your hat fall off?”

“When we fell into here originally,” he chuckled. God his voice was so beautiful and husky, I could probably go for a second round later today. 

_ Buzzzzzzzzz _

The walls started to move, the lack of support behind my limp body making me trip a bit. Jigen almost fell entirely and I was quick to get my arm around his waist, I blushed when he laughed a little and I lifted him back up to where our noses touched. He kissed me gently but longingly, a perfect ‘I love you’ feeling warmed my chest after. I smiled into it and he pulled away, smiling and blushing himself. 

“Thanks,” he said, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” I chuckled and he snaked his hands around my waist.

“Alright break it up ladies,” Lupin clapped his hands as he walked in. I kissed Jigen’s forehead before letting one of my hands fall to my sides, Lupin’s eyes gravitated immediately to my neck. 

“Have a fun time squeezed in here?” Lupin joked and turned his gaze to Jigen, “lucky I didn’t figure out how to see into the security system cameras.”

“Don’t push it,” Jigen mumbled and left my hold to pick up his hat.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate my writing, it isnt super good and idk how to end stories but i hope you like it anyway. i havent written a proper fanfic in a while so im a little rusty.


End file.
